Falling Princes
by Geeklyrood
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Anduin and Wrathion and it is my first fanfic ever so please rate and review if possible. This is only the first chapter and there will be more according to how liked it is. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Wrathion tossed and turned in his bed, dreaming intently. Anduin sat just across the room watching Wrathion as he slept _Why him? _He wondered to himself. Anduin found himself unable to sleep ever since he came to Pandaria. He often spent his nights watching Wrathion sleep or going for walks in the Veiled Stair, looking in awe of the beauty this new land possessed.

Anduin had arrived in Pandaria two weeks earlier. When they arrived the Alliance was not as welcomed as they had hoped however; with the help of Anduin and many heroes of Azeroth the Pandarens accepted the Alliance and began to become quite fond of the new people. Anduin had valued the company of the Pandarens but above everything he valued Wrathion's company the most.

"Wrathion, the son of Deathwing, prince of the Black Drakes, the last uncorrupted black drake. . . Why have I fallen for him?" by this time he was speaking out loud and was sitting on the cliff overlooking the Jade Forest. Here he believed that he would be able to think freely and openly without worry.

"Fallen for me? What do you mean young prince? I have not seen you fall since the first day you trekked up the stairs and fainted in front of my Tavern." Anduin jumped up almost falling off the cliff. Wrathion moved quickly grabbing Anduin by the hand to steady him.

"I did not know you were there Wrathion. I do not know what to say." Anduin blushed and turned around looking over the Jade Forest again.

"I meant for you not to know little prince. I have followed you out here most every night since you came here." Wrathion admitted, "You intrigue me. I find your silent contemplation amusing, and you speaking out loud tonight gave me a chance to intervene." The black prince raised one side of his mouth in a cocky, yet attractive smile. "Now please define what you mean by that you have 'Fallen for me' "

"I. . . I don't know how to say it. . ." the prince stuttered out, nervous of telling his friend about his feelings.

"Say it as you would in your thoughts." Wrathion chuckled at Anduin's state of presence. "You seem worried little prince. Do not worry, for we are all friends here."

"I cannot help but worry Wrathion! I fear telling you what I mean because I do not want to lose you!" Anduin shouted almost loud enough for the entire Veiled Stair to hear. Anduin took a large step backwards and felt an absence of ground under his foot. Anduin screamed as he fell backwards, plummeting to the bottom of the Jade Forest.

Wrathion jumped after the prince transforming into his dragon form on his way down and catching young Anduin in his front paw. Anduin gasped and thanked the dragon for the smooth rescue. "Is this what you mean by falling for my young prince? I would rather you not make a habit of this."

Anduin blushed, knowing he could use this as an excuse to not tell the black prince. "Yes, it is what I meant. I will try not to continue this silly game with you." Anduin hoped the dragon would fall for this trick. He looked amused; _I think he fell for it_.

Wrathion erupted in a great laugh. "No, my white prince, please **do** continue this 'silly game' of yours. I quite enjoy being your savior." Anduin blushed and returned to his room at the Tavern.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Anduin woke the next morning feeling sore all over his body. _That really hurt last night. . . Thank the Light Wrathion was there to rescue me. _Anduin could not stop thinking about that moment when he was falling and Wrathion's claws wrapped around him. Leaving the confines of his room he walked down to the parlor where Jago was cleaning dishes and getting ready for another day of business.

"Good morning prince Anduin," the pandaren looked at him and assessed his state, "You look exhausted, why not a nice hot bath?" Jago left the room to ready the bath for the prince. While Jago was absent a hero walked into the tavern looking for Wrathion. When Anduin told the hero he did not know where he was at the moment the hero looked upset. _He was probably sent on some quest by Wrathion. He seems to do that a lot lately with everything that's going on. I wonder if he is returning to collect his bounty. _The hero left the tavern asking for Anduin to tell the black prince he had come and for him to be waiting for him the next day. _Bit bossy. . . _Anduin thought to himself.

Jago returned holding towels. "Here you are prince," handing the towels to Anduin, "your bath is ready for you." Anduin sighed in relief. _Maybe a bath is what I need to calm my nerves and heal these sore wounds. _Anduin walked to the washroom and stripped his clothes and slid into the steamy bath. A sigh was released from his mouth as he submerged himself up to his neck in the warm bubbly water. Anduin could feel his sore muscles being relieved of the pain.

Suddenly the door flung open and he could hear Wrathion's voice, ". . . supplies ready for the trip." Wrathion was wearing his normal clothes along with his turban that he never took off. Anduin didn't even think he took it off when he slept. _Wait what happens to his clothes when he turns into the dragon. . . They are they when he morphs back. . . _"Hurry, hurry my white prince we have a long trip ahead of us today."

It was at this moment that Anduin realized he was wearing no clothing, and Wrathion was getting closer and closer to the tub. Anduin tried reaching for a towel that was hanging just out of reach. Every moment Wrathion was getting closer and Anduin did not want him seeing him like this. Suddenly Anduin must have reached to far and fell out of the tub. Grabbing the towel quick he covered himself and grabbed another to dry himself off. "Still 'falling for me' I see. Please try to be clothed next time. It's not something I am used to seeing yet. Well unless you make a habit of this I may become accustomed to it." Wrathion chuckled at his own petty joke.

"I didn't want you to see me!" Anduin yelled.

"Well we see how well that went for you young prince." Wrathion started laughing again. "Now if you would, please get dressed and ready for our trip." Wrathion started walking towards the door.

"What trip? I did not know we were going anywhere." Anduin was confused, he had never agreed to go anywhere with Wrathion. _What could this be?_

"Just get ready and I will tell you all about it when you get into the parlor." Wrathion left the room. Anduin let out another heavy sigh; _I hope he didn't see anything. . . _Anduin proceeded to get dressed and then left the confines of the washroom for the parlor. When he entered the parlor there were heroes sitting at tables and some conversing with Wrathion, "Ah Anduin!" Wrathion exclaimed pushing heroes out of his way, "we need to get going." Wrathion rushed Anduin out the door. A sigh escaped from Wrathion's mouth. "It gets old," he told the young prince, "meeting with hero after hero. They come for quests when they have done enough for Pandaria and lately it has been a bit crazy."

"I know how that is," the prince exclaimed. "When the cataclysm hit our lands our heroes all helped and it took a toll on our. . ." Anduin tripped over a rock in the middle of the road and Wrathion caught him by the hand.

"Falling again I see," Wrathion laughed. Anduin blushed the moment Wrathion's hand touched his. He tried freeing his hand but Wrathion would not let go, looking behind him Anduin saw they were far out of eyesight of everyone. _Why won't he let go? Does he have these feelings too? Why does this need to be so confusing!?_

"Wrathion?" the princeling blushed as he looked at Wrathion in question. Anduin's mind was on one thing only, were these feelings mutual?

"Yes my white prince?" Wrathion stopped walking and looked at Anduin, smiling.

"Why are you still holding my hand?" Anduin looked away quickly.

"Perhaps I am 'falling' for you my prince."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Anduin tried getting his hand away to hide. He had never expected for these feelings to be reciprocated, from Wrathion especially. Finally getting his hand free Anduin ran about five feet away, tripping on a rock and cutting his hands. Anduin yelped and Wrathion rushed to his side. "You must stop this falling Anduin, look at this," grabbing his hand and pointing at the cuts. "What if something worse happens next time? You have already fallen off of a cliff. What's next?" Anduin noticed no smirk on the black princes face, he was being completely serious.

"I cannot help that I am klutzy! Besides these cuts are nothing, I could heal them in no time." Pulling a wraps and some kind of cream from his pack, Anduin addressed his wounds. "See? All better!" Anduin smiled and looked at Wrathion for approval.

Wrathion smiled and kissed his hand. "Just be more careful my prince." Saying this Wrathion stood up and reached his hand to Anduin's to help him up. This time it was Anduin who would not let go of Wrathion's hand while continuing on their travels.

When they arrived at their destination they parted ways for their rooms. Anduin did not want to leave the comforting side of the black prince. When Anduin finally reached his room he changed into his night clothes and plopped in bed, thinking about the days events. _It's official. We have both fallen for each other. Whether or not this is a good thing I cannot decide yet. What would the people of Stormwind think of this? Prince Anduin and Wrathion, the world eaters flesh and blood. What would my father say? I know what he would say. 'Anduin this cannot be. You must find a young woman to marry and have children with. Not some Prince, who's father, by the way, almost destroyed our entire world. How do we know that this is not a ploy against the world of Azeroth?' Yeah. . . That is what he would say. . ._ Anduin suddenly noticed that there were tears streaming down his cheeks. _I can't be seen like this. _Anduin wiped his tears and undressed and got a bath running. When he entered the bath he submerged his head in order to hide these tears. At this moment Wrathion entered his room.

"Hello my prince, in the tub again I see." Wrathion chuckled thinking about what happened last time. "Do not worry I will stay over here. I wanted to talk to you about the reason we have come here." Wrathion took a seat on Anduin's bed, right next to his clothes.

"We came for political reasons, correct? To introduce me to more of the people of Pandaria?" Anduin's voice was posed and royal.

"You would be correct young prince. I have brought you here to introduce you to Lorewalker Cho. He is the leader of the Lorewalker's here in Pandaria and has much to teach you about our history and plans for the future." Wrathion's voice to had become purely proffesional. Forgetting the awkward topic of the past few days they engaged in a purely political discussion. Most of which involved the Horde attacking many places, which was being held in check however by the Operation Shieldwall, led by Kind Varian Wrynn, Anduin's father. "Cho has much to discuss with you tomorrow, and I suggest you sleep well tonight." With this said Wrathion got up, set a not on the nightstand and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Anduin had no love for history lessons but was somewhat excited for the following day. Wrathion had told him he would be there also. Wrathion being there would make thise lessons all the more enjoyable. Anduin stood up in the tup to get out however slipped on a bar of soap and made a huge splash. Wrathion rushed back in the room room to see what had happened. "You fell in the tub again young prince? This is really starting to become a danger to your health. Here let me help you," Wrathion strode over to the tub and grabbed Anduin's hand, lifting him upright and noticing he was completely naked. Again. "I told you I would become used to this." Wrathion smirked.

"Don't look!" Anduin yelled and ran to his towels and wraped his lower body in one and started drying with the other. "You may leave now Wrathion. I do not need assistance dressing." Wrathion nodded and walked out of the room. _He really is something else. _Anduin dressed back in his night clothing and retired back to his bed again, forgettting about the tears earlier Anduin passed out ready for the next morning. _Wrathion will be there. That's all that matters. . ._

End Chapter 3


End file.
